Não era um conto de fadas
by Danielle Lyra
Summary: MAIS UMA HISTORIA SOBRE LILIAN E TIAGO... O RESUMO NÃO É LÁ ESSAS COISAS  PRIMEIRO CAP ATÉ DIA 28 DESSE MÊS
1. Chapter 1

**Não era um conto de fadas...**

Mas tinha tudo para **um **final feliz...

Sim uma nova fic sobre os Marotos,  
>bom existem 1000 iguais a ela<br>mas é **um** tema fácil e como é a minha primeira fic  
>resolvi fazer deles<br>quem gostar leia  
>e comente por favor estando boa ou ruim<br>preciso saber =D

o começo é chatinho ¬¬'  
>mas...<p>

Não sou boa em fazer resumos então vou postar o primeiro cap logo!

bjss


	2. 1 cap  A notícia

1° cap. - A notícia

Em um dia quente de verão uma menina de cabelos extremamente vermelhos e olhos extremamente verdes olhava distraidamente pela janela...Lílian Evans... esse era o seu nome! Ela agora tinha 11 anos e tinha uma irmã de 13 mas desde sempre fora diferente da mesma. Lílian era meiga, delicada e com um grande coração, sua irmã as vezes a tirava do sério e por várias vezes coisas estranhas lhe aconteciam (Petúnia) e Lili não sabia explicar, só sabia que ficava muito satisfeita com isso...  
>_ Como Petúnia me irrita ás vezes, ai que raiva senti dela hoje, aquela... aquela ... cara de broa solada ¬¬'! Meu Deus eu pensando isso da minha irmã! Ah mas ela me chamou de MEIO palito de fósforo sardento o.O... Bem feito, ela bem que mereceu aquela espinha que mais parecia uma nave espacial que nasceu na ponta de seu nariz agora sim uma <em>bruxa<em>_completa. Mas como? Como uma espinha nasce assim__de__uma hora para outra? Não faz sentido... – Lílian travava uma batalha feroz com sua mente, eram tantas questões, tantos porquês, mas ela mal sabia o que lhe aguardava, o que estava por vir, algo que certamente mudaria seu conceito__de__bruxa, algo que com certeza transformaria sua vida completamente._

Não distante dali...  
>_ TIAGO POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK SE VOCÊS NÃO PAREM COM ESSA ALGAZARRA EU MESMO AZARO VOCÊS- Situações extrema pedem medidas extremas.<br>_ TAH BOM MÃE/TIA.  
>Helena Potter era uma ruiva muito linda e super paciente com seus "filhos", já que praticamente adotara Black, mas deixar os dois sozinhos dentro de uma quarto era tamanha irresponsabilidade e agora ela estava sofrendo as conseqüências, nem um monte dediabretes soltos fariam tanta bagunça.<p>

Na casa em frente aos Potter...  
>_MANHÊEEEEEEEEEEE. Por que a carta de Hogwarts não chega logo? Não agüento mais esperar, to ficando doida! – Disse sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente.<br>_ Calma mi, assim você morre antes mesmo de conseguir ir para a escola!  
>_Credo mãe, vira essa boca pra lá. AFF, vou ver o que o Ty e o Six estão fazendo...<br>_ Vai minha filha vai, assim vc me deixa em paz um instante, mas não volte tarde, não destrua a casa de Helena e pelo amor de Merlin DEIXE OS MENINOS INTEIROS... – A ultima parte ela falou gritando mas provavelmente a menina não ouviu, o que realmente e umperigo.  
>Mirian Starry era a melhor amiga de Thiago e Sirius, os três cresceram juntos e estavam juntos em tudo, ate nas encrencas, inclusive eles tinham um certo dom para se meter nelas, as brigas entre eles eram constantes (principalmente entre Mirian e Sirius). Com personalidade forte, era determinada e leal e sem duvidas era pior que os dois meninos juntos.<br>[...]

_Mãe! E se a escola de bruxaria for como nos contos trouxas? Feiticeiros com verrugas e chapéu coco que penduram a gente em correntes e ...- mas não terminou de falar porque foi interrompida por um grito de sua mãe.  
>_ Carol – chamou uma vez – Carol – chamou duas vezes - CAROL – gritou.<br>_ O.o !  
>_ Para filha, para, eu já te disse que os contos trouxas são fictícios, eles falam sem saber são completamente pirados...<br>_ mas mãe...  
>_ Sem mais Carol Craugh!<br>_ Manheeee!  
>_Que foi filha ?<br>_ Nada Não!  
>Carol Craugh era loira com lindos olhos azuis, muito sonhadora acreditava em todas as historias que lia, princesas, castelos, fadasdos dentes, príncipes encantados ... Haaaa Príncipes em cavalos brancos, ela sonhava um dia em encontrar um. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts estava para começar e ela não sabia mas iria encontrar um príncipe, não tão encantado assim, mas o suficiente para fazê-la se apaixonar. Porem muitos segredos vão ser desvendados, duvidas incomodarão, e para ela viver esse amor terá derenunciar muitas coisas, resta saber então ate onde ira o poder da amizade.<br>[...]

Marcos Evans estava lendo o noticiário quando notou que uma coruja tentava a todo custo entrar por uma janela. Ele ficou intrigado nunca havia visto uma coruja se comportar daquele jeito e ainda por cima em plena luz do dia, ele estava muito curioso e derrepente ele viu que a coruja carregava uma carta! O.O ! Pera ai desde quando corujas carregam cartas?  
>_ janine, Lílian, Petúnia venham ate a sala urgente!<br>_ que foi amor/ pai²?  
>_ olhem! – As mulheres fitaram a janela para onde o pai apontava e pelo que parecia elas haviam entendido tanto quanto o senhor Evans. Ate que Lílian disse:<br>_ Pai, abre a janela eu acho que ela quer entrar. – então o pai o fez, assim que abriu a janela a estranha coruja deixou a mais estranha carta no colo de Lílian.  
>Lílian pegou e leu<p>

"A Senhora Lílian Evans, quarto da direita segundo andar"  
>Se a situação já estava estranha imagina depois que Lili leu o endereço!<br>_ Como eles são precisos – falou o pai- Abre filha, leia. _ Lili abriu.

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS  
>Diretor Alvo Dumbledore( Ordem deMerlin, primeira classe, Grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe)<p>

Prezada senhora Evans  
>Temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando sua lista demateriais.<br>O ano letivo começa em 1° desetembro.

Atenciosamente Minerva McGonagall  
>Diretora Substituta<p>

Lílian piscou, coçou, abriu e fechou os olhos, não podia acreditar não podia ser  
>_ E então filha o que e? – perguntou o pai preocupado com a filha, pois a cara que ela fazia não era nada boa.<br>_ Eu, eu ... eu – ela não conseguia falar – eu sou uma bruxa – disse por fim – olhem- disse Lílian estendendo a carta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2_ Apenas o Inicio

_Manhêee, eles nos enganaram, plataforma 9 e 10, não existe plataforma 9 1/2! – Disse uma Lílian afobada.  
>_Calma minha filha deve haver uma explicação para isso – falou a mãe tentando convencer a si própria – tem que haver.<br>_ Eu tenho certeza que já estou na Grifinória!  
>_ Eu também!<br>_Nós três já estamos!  
>_ Crianças isso não é o que realmente importa, agora vamos, vocês já estão atrasados, vão perder o expresso para Hogwarts. Thiago você vai primeiro- dizendo isso o menino de cabelos arrepiados correu até a barreira que existia entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e ... desapareceu. DESAPARECEU. Lílian observava aquilo atônita, meu Deus como isso foi acontecer, desapareceu foi como, como mágica... (NA: '). Ainda perplexa Lílian foi vendo um por um correndo e sumindo na barreira, foi então que tomou uma atitude, quase tarde pois ali só restava o casal.  
>_ É ... senhores, me desculpem mas vocês disseram Hogwarts?<br>_Sim querida, você também vai para lá?- A pequena ruiva apenas confirmou- faça o seguinte corra até aquela barreira, se preferir feche os olhos, e não tenha medo!  
>Lílian que nas últimas semanas já tinha visto de tudo achou que correr até uma barreira, que aliás parecia bem sólida, não seria nadade mais. Imagina, só uma cara amassada, uns hematomas e uma bela dor por longos dias. Mesmo hesitante Lílian correu, e quando abriu os olhos primeiramente viu que se encontrava inteira depois que foi seguida pelos seus pais e os estranhos que a ajudaram, e por fim viu a grande locomotiva vermelha que a levaria para um mundo totalmente desconhecido.<p>

_Ruivinha é melhor procurar uma cabine, daqui a pouco o trem parte- disse o Sr.  
>_Obrigada senhor...?<br>_Potter!  
>_Potter. Pai, mãe vou sentir muita saudade de vocês.<br>_ôoooo minha filha, nós é que morreremos de saudades, se cuida ta- aconselhou a mãe- qualquer coisa liga, não quer dizer manda uma carta pelo correio, quer dizer coruja! – A Sra. Evans definitivamente ainda não havia se acostumado.  
>Lílian entrou no trem e depois de muito andar encontrou uma cabine com apenas uma menina e entrou.<br>_Posso me sentar? – Perguntou.  
>_Claro... – disse amenina meio aérea.<br>_ Me chamo Lílian Evans- Disse estendendo a mão!  
>_ Carol Craugh – Disse aceitando o cumprimento. – Você é bruxa?<br>_ Tipo, acho que sim – Lílian respondeu achando aquela pergunta muito idiota, ela estaria ali para que se não fosse uma.  
>_ Digo, você é trouxa – Disse Carol vendo a reação da outra.<br>Trouxa deve ser a cara que eu fiquei quando ela perguntou isso – O que é isso?- Preferiu perguntar.  
>_ Trouxa é aquele que não tem os pais bruxos- Explicou Carol.<br>_ Ah sim, bom eu sou trouxa sim – respondeu Lílian – Mas isso tem muito problema? – Perguntou com um certo receio da resposta.

_ Eu não vejo nenhum sabe, existem muitos nascidos trouxas que superam e muito os que se dizem puro sangue, o que existe por parte de alguns é o preconceito, como esse tal Lord das trevas que tanto se houve falar, para ele todos os nascidos trouxas devem morrer – Nessa hora Lílian soltou um gemido estranho – Mas não se preocupe Hogwarts é o lugar mais segur... – Mas ela na terminou de falar pois um barulho do lado de fora chamou atenção e inesperadamente 4 pessoas entraram na cabine, 3 delas Lílian reconheceu como sendo os da plataforma e o outro não sabia quem era. O esquisito nisso tudo era que os 4 riam de se acabar o que além de estranha tornava a situação suspeita.  
>_Podemos nos sentar? – perguntou a morena para as meninas.<br>_ Claro – Respondeu Lílian.  
>_ Eu sou Mirian Starry e esse são Thiago Potter – Disse apontando para o de óculos e com os cabelos arrepiados – Sirius Black – Apontou para o de cabelos pretos e olhos num tom de azul piscina – e esse é Remo Lupim – Era o loiro mais ao fundo.<br>_ Prazer, Lílian Evans, e essa – apontou para a loira – é Carol Craugh.  
>Feitas as apresentações a conversa fluiu, a viagem foi muito divertida com as palhaçadas de Sirius e Thiago, eles contaram para Lílian o que sabiam sobre Hogwarts e suas 4 casas, sobre seus fundadores, os professores as aulas os animas... A hora passou rápido e quando notaram já estava na hora de se trocar e assim também já estavam na estação de Hogsmead. Desceram do trem..<p>

_ ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO AQUI!  
>Lili quase caiu quando viu o tamanho do homem que gritava.<br>_ O que é aquilo? – Perguntou.  
>_ É um meio gigante – Quem respondeu foi Thiago.<br>_ Meio? Quer dizer que existem maiores?  
>_ A Sim – Confirmou Thiago – Esse é pequenino perto dos outros, mas fique tranqüila o Hagrid é bem legal segundo meu pai.<br>_ Eu espero – Disse Lílian mais para ela mesma do que para os outros mas nem de longe ela estava empolgada com a idéia degigantes ou meio deles.  
>Após todas as solenidades de inicio de ano letivo e da seleção das casas (todos os 6 amigos foram para Grifinória, para alívio geral) Dumbledore pediu a palavra.<br>_ Querido alunos, é com um imenso prazer que os recebo para mais um ano letivo, devo ressaltar para os antigos alunos e comunicar para os novos que a Floresta é proibida para todos os alunos, que nenhum aluno pode ficar fora da sua casa após as 10 horas. - Houveram murmúrios de desaprovação- Os torneios de Quadribol começarão após o Natal – Muitos deram vivas – E por fim no Baile das Bruxas esse ano cada aluno deverá ter uma par – As meninas soltaram risinhos frenéticos – Atacar! – E um belo banquete surgiu na frente de todos, e que se pode ouvir eram murmúrios e o bater das pratarias. E foi ali, desfrutando aquele delicioso banquete, que aqueles 6 amigos, que não sabiam o que ainda estava por vir, ou o que eles deveriam enfrentar dali a adiante descobriram o poder de uma amizade, amizade que seria capaz de suportar tudo, e que sempre, apesar dos pesares, estariam ali PRONTOS para ajudarem uns aos outros.

Nos meses que se seguiram Lílian Evans havia mostrado o porquê havia sido escolhida como bruxa, espantou a todos com suas incríveis habilidades em poções e feitiços, quem ouvisse não acreditaria que ela é filha de pais trouxas. Carregava consigo o dever de cumprir sempre as regras, fazendo com que seus amigos aprontassem a suas costas, afinal poucos meses deconvivência foram suficientes para se saber que ninguém, ninguém mesmo deve contrariar uma Lílian enfezada.  
>Já eram por volta das 8 horas da noite quando Lílian estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória, para variar estudando, e passou a observar seus amigos. Mirian assistia Sirius jogar xadrez com Remo.<p>

Mi era a animada, bagunceira, mas quando o assunto era lealdade a amiga estava no topo, Sirius era a pessoa mais convencida do mundo, talvez não mais que Thiago, levava sempre tudo na brincadeira, as vezes irritante, mas sem ele nada teria tanta graça. Remo era o mais parecido com ela, sempre estudioso e bem reservado, Lily tinha CERTEZA que ele escondia algo – Lembrarde descobrir o que é – Lili fez uma nota mental. Carol que estava com Thiago era a mais sonhadora, Lili não a entedia muito bem ainda, tinha uma calma inimaginável para lhe dar com situações críticas, mas em certos momentos via um brilho desconhecido passar por seus olhos quando o assunto no ar era Remo, a amiga com certeza gostava dele – lembrar de juntar esses dois- pensou Lílian.

E restou o Potter ... ele tinha um jeito especial, diferente, e aquela mania de passar a mão nos cabelos era encantadora, e o sorriso então... ahhh - suspirou ! Lili então começou a pensar sobre ela, ela era a ruivinha como dizia Thiago, a esquentadinha como dizia Sirius ou a cenoura louca como diz Pedro, o gordinho que dividia o quarto com os meninos.  
>Entre um devaneio e outro Lili se lembrou do porque de seus amigos entrarem rindo na sua cabine no trem, para variar Thiago fez uma brincadeira com um loiro nojento da Sonserina, pintou a ponta de seus longos cabelos de rosa pink, o que o deixou muito irritado, o porém era que quanto mais irritado ele ficava mais cores iam surgindo até que por fim havia um arco-íres em sua cabeça.- Lili ria enquanto pensava e derrepente...<p>

_ AI... – Gritou ela de susto, como estava distraída não percebeu que várias almofadas foram arremessadas em sua direção, e que seus arremessadores vinham também – PAREM – gritou. Todos pararam, a menina levantou séria e com um simples feitiço fez as almofadas voltarem para atingir seus amigos e saiu correndo rindo.  
>_ Peguem ela - Gritou Sirius depois de se recuperam do susto. E assim começou uma guerra dealmofadas e cócegas que contagiou a todos presentes no salão e que só foi parar quando uma certa MacGonagall mandou todos irem dormir, e com a cara que ela estava ninguém ousou contrariar.<p>

NOTA: vamos comentar galera assim a autora fica feliz e posta mais


End file.
